


Teaching Her Fans

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, YuruYuri
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Ephebophilia, Exhaustion, Groping, High School, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Nozomi Toujou loves giving talks at various schools, not only because it inspires others, but because it provides her the opportunity for... intimate encounters with her fans.





	Teaching Her Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 

Nozomi let out a big sigh after getting into her chair. Even though it’d been years since she retired from Muse, she still knew what the kind of pleasurable exhaustion one felt from a concert or an event gone right. This wasn’t the same kind of thing, but it gave her a similar feeling, talking to those girls about what being an idol was like and how it inspired her and blah blah blah.

The best part about talking on gigs like these was being able to gaze at all their girls sitting there. She might’ve been too old for them, sure, but there was something about a high school girl that made her cunt tingle. There was one girl that would provide her great dreams tonight; she had really smooth short brown hair and tits that might’ve been bigger than her when she was in high school. Oh, she just wanted to squeeze them and hear her squeal as she wrapped her tongue all over her-

“Miss Toujou?” Nozomi was knocked out of her revere by some of the student council members coming into the room she was in. _Thank God I wasn’t touching myself yet._ “How are you feeling right now?”

“A-Ah, good, thank you for checking in on me.” The two representatives weren’t that impressive for her, but they were still nice enough for her to check out. “You know, I’m curious, do you girls have an idol club or anything like that here?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Honestly, the most out-there club we have is that Amusement Club.”

“Yeah, but does that even really count as a club? I mean, all they do is lounge around in their club room and do nothing.”

Now that piqued Nozomi’s interests. “An Amusement Club? How did that come about?”

“Well, the four girls in it started it back in junior high, and they started it here once the younger members entered high school. It’s really just an organized playtime for them, especially Toshino.”

_Hmm… just lounging around all afternoon with each other. Oh, I can only imagine the possibilities I can stir up. I must see them._

“Say, where is this Amusement Club located?”

After being told the room name, she left the two girls with a smile on their face, probably already thinking about how to tell their friends about how great it was to meet Nozomi Toujou in the flesh. _Speaking of flesh… Oh, calm down, mind. I can only know the possibilities once I see them before me. I hope that nubile brown-haired girl is there; oh, she just looked so **juicy**._ She licked her lips to hide her drool as she arrived at the designated room, already hearing someone talking loudly.

She knocked twice on the door, hoping that they would be able to hear her. The noise stopped for a moment before she heard footsteps come over to the door and open it up, revealing a short red-haired girl who looked like she should still be in elementary school.

“Ah, he-” Her eyes widened in some unnamable emotion and her face turned slowly red. “Y-Y-Y You-o-o-ou’re-”

“My my, I find it surprising that you don’t know what my name is given that I just spoke in front of you for 50 minutes.” She gave the girl a little smile and patted her shoulder. “Oh, I’m just teasing you; I can understand how nerve-wracking it must be to meet an idol like me.” As she spoke, Nozomi realized other reasons that this girl was turning red; due to how short she was, her face was right on level with Nozomi’s bosom, inches away from hitting her head. “Is it OK if I come in?”

The girl looked behind at the blonde relaxing underneath a kotatsu (_why didn’t we have one of those?_) “Is it OK, Kyouko-san?”

“Oh, sure, she can come in. I’ve always wanted to talk to an idol.” Nozomi quickly stepped into the room, noting the four girls in this Amusement Club (including, to her delight, the girl she noticed earlier). She took a corner spot at the kotatsu as the girl at the door took her place. “Now then, I was wondering if y’all could introduce yourselves; I’m interested in what kind of girls would be in an amusement club.”

“Glad to be of service!” The blonde quickly stood up, her languor turning into excitement. “My name is Kyouko Toshino, 2nd year, leader of the Amusement Club, and the ultimate supreme mistress of the universe! My favorite food is rum raisin ice cream, I love to draw doujins, and my three sizes are-”

She was quickly stopped by a chop to the back of her knee from the brown-haired girl, which put her down like a sack of potatoes. “She doesn’t need to know everything, Kyouko.” This girl turned to her with a soft smile that looked well on her face. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Toujou; my name is Yui Funami and I’m the… supervisor of these girls.” Yui turned to a pink-haired girl who had been looking at Yui this whole time. “Chinatsu, it’s your turn.”

“A-Ah, right.” Chinatsu bowed to Nozomi awkwardly. “M-My name is Chinatsu Yoshikawa. I’m a first year here and my favorite thing about the Amusement Club is Yu-” She paused, a small stream of blood coming out of her nose. “Yui-senpai’s jokes.” _Oh, I get the deal with this one._

Finally, she turned to the redhead from earlier, who was facing forward before noticing Nozomi’s stare. “Ah, sorry about that; most people don’t pay attention to me. I’m Akari Akaza and the most interesting thing about me is… Actually, there isn’t that much.” She didn’t say that with any real sadness, just as something that was. _I will admit there’s nothing that remarkable about her, but she’s still cute._

_My, they each reminded me of someone from Muse… Kyouko and Yui are obviously Honoka and Umi, this Chinatsu girl is like a mix of Nico and Maki, and Akari… well, Akari feels like the Hanayo of this group, only with less boob._

“So, what kinds of things do you guys do here?”

Yui shrugged. “Nothing much. Just hang out, play with each other, just, you know, whatever.”

“My, and I thought an Amusement Club would have better ideas about how to spend their time.”

Kyouko leaned over the kotatsu. “Oh, and what might that be, Toujou-san?”

Nozomi wondered if they noticed the predatory smile that appeared on her face for a moment. “Well, I can show you how you can truly amuse each other with your bodies.”

The girls had blank faces and Nozomi wondered if she’d gone too far with the wrong people before Kyouko’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’re talking about sex and fucking, aren’t ya?”

“Ky-Kyouko-senpai!” Chinatsu and Akari blushed while Yui hit her on the back of her head. “You shouldn’t be saying things like that to her.”

“Oh, but that’s exactly what I was talking about, Funami-san. Sex is a great way to relieve stress and bond with those close to you as long as you’re doing it right and I can show you exactly how – if you’re interested.” Nozomi leaned forward, letting her breasts swing slightly. “I think this is a _very_ valuable opportunity.”

“Alright then, Amusement Club, let’s put it up for a vote! Who doesn’t want to have sex with Toujou-san’s amazing, sex, hot body?” Nobody put their hand out, whether out of embarrassment or desire. “And who wants to have the living daylights blown out of them?” After Kyouko quickly put up her hand, everyone else responded slowly. “Then, it’s settled! Toujou-san- no, Toujou-sensei, please teach us everything that you can!”

Nozomi laughed gayly. _Oh, this was easier than I thought._ “Well, first, I’m going to show some light finger play. Akaza-san, would you be willing to volunteer?”

The redhead’s face turned into the shade of her hair, but she nodded and let Nozomi sit close to her. Nozomi had her sit with her hips turned up and legs spread, letting everyone see her strawberry-themed panties. “Oh, those are so cute! I remember having a pair like that when I was your age. Now then…”

Slowly, gently, she took off Akari’s panties, letting her see the blossoming flower before. _Oh, she doesn’t dye her hair after all. How sweet._ “The first thing you should know is to always have your nails trimmed if you’re gonna play with a girl’s pussy; you don’t want to know what a scratch down there feels like. Then, gently start playing with her lips.” Nozomi took two of her fingers, wetted them with her saliva and started fooling around with Akari’s pussy. The girl let off the cutest moans and squeals, almost like she was getting tickled on top of a bed. “You like that, Akaza-san?”

“I-It feels funny, but- nyahn- so _good_” Akari’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head. _My, she’s quite an extra virgin. I should be softer than usual._ Nozomi looked back to see how the girls were reacting. Yui was doing her best not to leer, Chinatsu was alternating between looking at her and looking at Yui, and Kyouko was dutifully taking notes. _If she’s into something, she’s into it._

“Next, push your fingers into the girl – again, gently.” As Nozomi did when she began to probe Akari’s cunt walls. Her squeals turned into primal moans as she rocked her hips against Nozomi’s hand and messily kissed Nozomi’s cheek and neck. Nozomi giggled and responded by cuddling Akari’s head against her breasts, ruffling her hair. She was so tight yet wet that Nozomi could only imagine what it would be like the first thing something phallic (flesh or artificial) entered her.

“The most important part of the girl is her clit. It is so sensitive that it’ll quicken her breath and her pulse like that.” Nozomi indicated with a snap of her fingers as she moved her thumb over Akari’s nub. That made the girl further lose herself, even allowing some of her cum to leak out. Her eyes were rolled back, her tongue was flopping out, and her chest was heaving up and down with deep, erotic breaths. _My, she’ll make a great virgin slut._

It was time to let her down, though; she had to get to everyone else here. With a few more finger thrusts and clit rubs, Akari finally came, her body spasming around Nozomi before swiftly calming down, falling asleep against Nozomi’s chest. _Sleep well, little one._

After gently laying her down, Nozomi moved her gaze over to Yui (specifically, her chest). “How big are your breasts, Funami-san?”

The girl uncharacteristically blushed all over, but she had never been looked at like that. “Um, I think I’m at an F-cup right now…”

“Oh, I understand how that feels; they can be such a pain sometimes, but when you’re riding yourself _just_ right, and you get them to bounce in a proper fashion… Mmm, it can feel great.” Nozomi crawled over to Yui, thinking how nice those tits will look once she got that schoolgirl shirt off. _I wonder if she’s fucked before._

Quickly but delicately, she took off Yui’s shirt and bra, letting her tits be seen to all. “Wow, Yui! You’ve got some really dark nipples!”

Yui covered herself at Kyouko’s comments, blushing more, but Nozomi started to massage the girl’s arms. “Oh, don’t worry about that; they look really good on you.”

“Y-You think so?”

“Of course. Besides, I’ve heard it said that dark nipples feel more pleasurable than lighter ones.” She didn’t think that was true, but if it made her feel better, she’d go with it. Yui seemed to believe it, at least, as she uncovered her breasts, letting Nozomi palm and lift them up. “Not only are they big, but they’re quite soft; that’s a good mix to have, girls love that sort of thing.”

Before Yui could ask about that, Nozomi leaned down and put one of Yui’s nipples into her mouth, licking and suckling at the teat. It got the right reaction out of the brunette, who moaned against her pleasure, cradling Nozomi’s head closer to her chest. _I can only hope I don’t turn her into one of those women who gets off when she’s nursing her babe._

As she continued to play with it, she looked over to see Chinatsu glaring daggers at her. _Ah, I bet she wants Funami-san all to herself. Well, I think I can arrange that._ Nozomi let go of Yui’s nipple and asked Chinatsu, “Why don’t you come over here? There’s something I want to show you.”

Chinatsu didn’t stop glaring at her, but she did come over next to Yui, all the while sneaking glances at her breasts.

“Yoshikawa-san, do you know what a sixty-nine is?” It didn’t seem like it, because she showed no shade of red as she shook her head. “Well then, let me show you.”

She got the two girls to take off their panties and had Chinatsu on top, their pussies inches away from each other’s mouths. _Oh, this is going to be amazing._ “Now then, start licking.”

It took them a moment, but they began to lick each other’s lips, moaning as they felt being pleasured by someone else for the first time. Chinatsu’s hands naturally moved down and began to play with Yui’s bare breasts. _I’m glad that she’s found what she likes, though I wonder…_

While Chinatsu’s ass wasn’t as impressive as Yui’s breasts, it was still something nice in the right hands. This was proven when Nozomi slapped Chinatsu’s butt, watching it shake and hearing Chinatsu moan against her lover’s cunt. “My, my, so this is your very sensitive part, is it? Well, every girl’s got one; you should treat it well.” Nozomi smiled as she watched the two lovers go at it, playing with each other. _They’ll make a fine pair._

“What about me, Toujou-sensei?” Nozomi looked back at the last girl remaining; Kyouko hadn’t lost any of her sparkle as she watched the depravity in front of her. “What are you gonna do with me?”

“Oh, don’t you worry, sweetie; I’ve got something special for you.” Nozomi went over to her bag and pulled out a long, thick strap-on, almost a foot long. It would’ve been a lot for her to take, let alone this high-schooler in front of her, but Nozomi wasn’t really caring about that at this point; she just wanted to get her fucking rocks off.

“Bend over,” she commanded to Kyouko as she took off her skirt and panties and put on the strap-on. Lining up her faux-phallus, she quickly thrust herself into Kyouko. The girl’s moan was just as enthusiastic and excitable as the rest of her. _I shouldn’t be surprised._

Nozomi got a few thrusts into Kyouko before the girl sounded like she was on the edge. _My, my, she’s quick to go. Well, I hope she’ll be able to be satisfied by this much._ A few seconds after she thought that, the girl underneath her came, her moans kneeing like a bitch in heat. Before she could pull out, though, Kyouko looked back at her, still bright and bushy-tailed.

“That. Was. **_Amazing_**. Could we do that again?!”

“Of course, sweetie.” _I’m sure another round will get her nice and tired, ready to cuddle against my boobs._

Kyouko had come five more times before Nozomi collapsed to the ground, her hips and knees exhausted, the plastic cock coated in several layers of Kyouko’s cunt juices. She was panting and covered in sweat, but most of all confused. _How is this girl, who is more than a decade my junior, not exhausted in the slightest?_ It was a mystery that she wasn’t coming any answers for, especially in her mental condition.

“OMG, that was so much fun!” Kyouko wrapped her arms around Nozomi, kissing her on the cheek. “You can come back anytime you’re around and play with us!”

Nozomi was going to take her up on that offer the next time she saw her – if, at the very least, because she saw a challenge in this girl next to her. _Normally, I like my sex to be clean and simple, but I don’t mind something unexpected every so often._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
